Land magic meets water magic
by Amylou11987
Summary: When two kingdoms are in danger Harry potter will find out his turth about his past and in the prosess he may also find love and maybe a family he never knew he had
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer i don't own Harry potter but i do own some of these OC the others are by YugiYami23 who is co-writing and betaing this fic

There was once a magical castle that sat above the cliff the king ruled with a fair and just hand and everyone was happy. No one was ever hungry, injured or unhappy. life in the kingdom was great it was all thanks to the treaty that the king had set up with the local magical creatures which aloud them to live together in peace an harmony. That was until one day the kings younger (and yes evil) sister came for a visit.

"My dear brother why are you allowing _theses filthy creatures _on your land" asked the kings sister and before the king could reply she looked in to his eyes and bewitched him with her wandless magic.

"I agree my dear sister let us be ride of them" replied the king in an emotionless tone.

From that day on the kingdom was filled with dark magic.

As the kingdom cried for help wondering what had become of there beloved king at the bottoms of the nearby ocean of which the kingdom was on top of the two cliffs two yellow eyes could be seen and with a flash of blinding light the kingdom despaired and to never be seen again

Years and years had gone by and many lies and truths had been told about what had happened to the kingdom after it got Flashed away some say it just went away like a bad smell through over's believed and the most trust of that the kingdom had repapered underwater and had become a kingdom for all types of water creatures

Once muggle scientist's had come very close to finding the secret of the lost kingdom when they had found the white foam that always on the tips of the waves luckily they just thought it was some kind of chemical and left it at that.

They never knew that the white foam was really the tears of the magical animals who had moaned the lost of the kingdom and there human friends some magical people say that the creatures missed the humans so much that they tried to follow them from the bottom of the sea.

If they failed or not it isn't know through there has been sighting of merpeople and other wired but wonderful water creatures in the water through it was never confirmed.

This story is about all theses myths that soured this kingdom and what people have seen over the many thousand of years and the answers to theses questions all being with one Harry James potter.

Okay so what do you think please R+R thanks and please check out my beta/Co-author YugiYami23 story's too please they are really awesome and if you do we'll both give you cookie


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't not own Harry potter but I do own some of the OC the other OC's are owned by YugiYami23 how is also co-writing and betaing this fic

"hihihi" is talk

'hihihi' is thought

It has been over a thousand years since the kingdom had vanished and the creatures that had tried to follow. With it many creatures had moaned the loss of their human/creature friends for a long time but soon the kingdom had gotten over their grief and started to move on until that fateful day.

In Atlantis:

The king and queen of Atlantis had just had twin babies. One was a girl her name was crystal she has eye blue eyes and electric blue tail. The other child, her bother Alex has the most amazing green with his tail to match. The new family decided they were going to spend the day away from all the celebrations and parties and whoever else want to see them, this was going to be a family day.

"Now this is much better, we can actually be alone with our children for more than minute" said a merman with long black and rather unruly black hair and a beautiful green tail.

"Oh come on Sol, you know you love all the attention," said mermaid with long black hair which was unlike her husband's was under control.

"You know Jen, you love it just as much as I do," said Sol while swimming over to his wife and children who were happy playing together on a rock.

They family had been there most of the day when the two parents started to sense there was someone there watch them.

"Whoever is there you better show yourself right now," Growled Sol as he stood protectively in front of his family while Jen held the twins close to her.

"I'm sorry but you cannot know who I am or why I am here, all you can know that is I'm sorry this had to happen," said a voice from the shadow which ended with a slight popping sound.

"What do you mean you're sorry" said Jen while going to check on the children as she was worried about that weird popping sound, it was only then they relied that Alex was missing.

"Where is my son," Growled Sol while keeping a eye on Jen and crystal.

"Like I said I'm sorry this had to happen but your son is needed to save us all," said the Voice who then started to swim away from the couple with a sleeping Alex in his arms.

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY SON!" roared Sol his eyes burning with fury and hate.

With strength he did know he had Sol tried to get out the pool that they where sat in but found he couldn't get any further can a couple of inches before he was blocked by what seemed to be a wall.

"I swear on my life I will get my son back and make you pay until your last day," said Jen 'I am going to get my baby back no matter what.'

"I'm sorry but I must go, do not worry about Alex he will be very well looked after," said the voice and with that he and Alex where gone.

The king and queen went back to the palace and a full search was made of the kingdom but nothing was found the kingdom went in to moaning for the young prince but the king and queen reused to give up hope that their son would someday return to them safe and sound.

In St. Mungo's:

In a small side room just off the main wards Lilly and James potter where waiting for one of the nurses to bring them their son.

"James, please stop pacing I'm sure he's fine," said a very tired Lilly.

"I'm sure your right Lilly, I just can help worrying that's all," said James with a long sigh, his son had looked like he had trouble breathing.

As James sat down there was a light knock on door and a nurse came in with a small buddle in her arms.

"Here you are sir this is your son," said the nurse and with a smile left the room, leaving the newborn in James arms.

"Lilly look, he's so small" said James while trying to hold back the tears.

"I know and he looks just like his dad too," said Lilly while pushing some of the baby's hair away from his face.

"What do you want to call him then?" asked James, never taking his eyes off of his son.

"I think we'll call him Harry James Potter," said Lilly with a smile.

"I love it. Hello Harry I'm your daddy," said James as he promised to protect his son from harm.

"Come on now, let's get some sleep we've had a long day and we all need some sleep," said Lilly with a yawn.

"Yes we do don't we," said James while snuggling up to Lilly with harry between them.

That night the Potters had peaceful dreams of their future together but they did know what was around the corner for their small family.

Or that James and Lilly Potter knew that Harry wasn't there birth son.

I'll leave it there and thanks to my co-writer/beta Yamyugi23 please read her story's and also please R+R.

Also thanks to Bananacupcakes for the first person to review the story.


End file.
